Missing Piece
by WarriorKairi13
Summary: What happens when Hi-Def takes in a girl who was being chased and beaten by angry thugs? Why does Glitch treat her so gently? And how come the girl won't speak but is a great dancer? Read to find out! New to FF so be easy on me please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction. I'm new to this story thing and this is my first Dance Central story so cut me some slack please? Anyways the OC in this story is representing me because Well in my school everybody calls me by my nickname and even in ROTC they call me that! -_-" so hope you like this story its noot good in my opinion but i'll let you guys decide. I'll upload more chapters soon and if there's any mistakes please tell me so i can fix it.

Anywayz Review please!

* * *

Missing Piece

Chapter 1:

The music was loud in the subway station as two dancers expressed their passion for dancing. Smiles on their faces as they continued doing what they love until the music lowered down to a halt. Beads of sweat running down their faces as they catch their breaths. The younger one looked at his mentor and spoke, "Yo man dat was off da chain!" His mentor looked at the prodigy and grinned, "Glad ju had da time of yer life lil' man. Now let's go home," "Kay," the younger agreed as he went and picked up their things and headed home. Once they arrived, they got themselves some Gatorade and sat down on the couch to watch TV. They stared blankly as Mo kept changing the channels trying to find something interesting watch. Once Glitch finished his Gatorade, he stood up and threw the empty bottle to the trash.

He turned to look at his mentor and said, "Hey, imma take walk, kay?" Mo nodded and replied, "is cool. Just be sure to be careful. Don't wantcha comin' back all busted up like last time." Glitch rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. He went down the street thinking about nothing in particular, just minding his own business. He was kicking a pebble that just happens to catch his interest until he received bump to his back. He immediately turns around ready to yell to the person to watch where they're going but it turns out to be somebody unexpected.

Who before him was a young girl about his age, out of breath, frightened, terrified and covered in bruises along with some blood. The girl just stood there panting looking at him with pleading eyes begging him to save her. "THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Glitch looked up to see a group of angry men running towards them. The already terrified girl ran straight into an alleyway trying to find a place to hide. Glitch looked at her then back at the group of men that arrived right in front him. "Hey kid! Tell us where the girl went and you won't get hurt!" one of the gorilla sized men said. Glitch just stared at them and gave them a blank stare. "Why should I?" he spat out. "Unless you want to end up like the girl, I suggest you tell us where she is!"

Glitch smirked and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw up in the air grabbing the groups attention which gave him the opportunity to trip one of them causing another one to fall and so on. Then he quickly got on top them and with one swift kick to each of them, they were out cold. Glitch smiled in triumph and remembered that the girl was hiding in the alleyway. He got of the unconscious men and looked for the girl. She had curled up into a ball beside a dumpster with her hands to her head trying to protect herself. Glitch noticed that she has cuts all over and blood was coming out of them. Glitch stepped towards her and extended a hand. "Hey it's okay. It's alright now…" The girl flinched at the sound of his voice.

She was shaking and tears were falling out of her eyes. Glitch made an attempt to touch her hand only to see the girl trying to fight back. "Hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you! You can trust me!" the girl stopped struggling and slowly got the courage to look at him. Glitch's eyes widened a little seeing the color of her eyes. Indigo. He's never seen such a wondrous color on a person's eyes. He stared at them and smiled lightly extending his hand again. "C'mon, lemme take you to my house so we can fix ya up." Glitch said gently informing her that he means no harm. She cautiously took it and he helped her up. The prodigy guided the injured girl all the way back to his home. Once he arrived he was greeted by Mo still looking at the TV. "Hey Glitch, anythin' happen while were out on yer- OH MY GOD!" Mo jumped from his spot on the couch as he saw the girl. "Dude what happened?!"

Glitch explained all that he knew and Mo looked at the broken girl sympathetically. He sighed and said, "Aight, run a shower for her so she can clean up for you to mend her wounds while I will get dinner started." Glitch agreed and showed the girl to the restroom and prepared a shower for her. "Aight then. You just turn the knobs to the right to turn off the water and in that basket you can put your dirty clothes. I'll come by when you're done with some clean clothes kay?" the girl stared at the floor and nodded just enough for him to understand that she got it. With that done, the prodigy walked out and let the girl take a shower. As he was walking down the stairs he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed down a number.

It ranging twice before Emilia answered. "Hey Glitch, what's up?" "Hey Emilia, listen do you have any of your old clothes that we could use?" he asked as he arrived in the living room. "uh, yeah why?" the female lifeguard asked. "We just took in a girl that's like my age n she was busted up pretty bad." Glitch said with concern. "Really? How come?" Emilia asked, "Well she was running away from a group of gorilla thugs so dat'll probably explain it all" the prodigy waited for her answer, "Sure I'll give the girl some clothes. I'll be there in 15 minutes kay?" "Aight, see ya den." Just as Emilia said, she arrived 15 minutes later with a bag of clothes for the girl.

"Thanks Emmy, don't know how to repay ya," the prodigy said while grabbing the bags of Emmy's old clothes. Then he came with an idea, "Hey why don'tcha stay fo dinner? It'll be our pleasure" he asked gracefully. "Dunno, is it alright with Mo?" Emilia looked at Mo who gave her a bright smile, "I'm aight with it, ya know what dey say, 'food tastes better with company'" the life guard smiled and said, "Guess I'm staying for dinner then." Glitch grinned with excitement and went up stairs to the girl waiting to be dressed. He knocked on the door and waited until heard a click on the door informing him that it's open. When he entered the bathroom he saw the girl cleaning the mirror. He stared at her as she started to clean something else.

"Uh, here are some clothes." The young boy said awkwardly. The girl nodded and continued with what she was doing. The boy stood there staring at her as she cleaned up the bathroom. "Ya know, I don't really know you're name. Mind telling me what your name is?" the girl paused and with the last of the steam that was on the mirror she wrote out her name. "Kairi?" the prodigy asked to make sure. She nodded and finished cleaning the restroom. She then turned awkwardly to him and slowly brought up her hand and pointed at the bag. Catching what she was implying, Glitch jumped in his spot walked over to her, handing her the bag while saying, "Oh,, sorry bout that. I'll letcha change now. Oh! And dinner's ready. We're also having a guest eating with us, hope it's okay with you. She's really nice; you're really going to like her."

She gave a slight nod and took the bag. Glitch turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. In a few minutes everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs and in a second the silent girl arrived. She stared at everyone as she walked towards the dinner table. Glitch stood up and introduced her to the older dancers. "Guys, her name is Kairi." Kairi gave a short wave and was greeted by the rest. "Kairi you already met Mo, and she is Emilia. She's our guest tonight." The silent girl cautiously walked over to the female lifeguard and extended her hand. Emilia gladly took it and greeted, "Nice to meet you Kairi. Nice name by the way. Never met a person with dark purple hair before." The silent girl nodded in agreement but in Emilia's mind she was having thoughts on how she just wants to embrace her with love by all the wounds she has gotten.

"Yo Glitch," called out Mo. "Wassup?" "The first aid kit is in the cabinet next to da fridge, why don'tcha go fix Kairi so I can get her a plate." The older male spoke while getting up to prepare a plate for dinner. "Aight, c'mon Kai," the prodigy gestured the dark haired girl to follow him which she willingly did so. After a couple of wincing and whimpers, the silent girl was bandaged up and eating with the rest of gang. She received a few questions and answered with shrugs and nods but never spoke a single word. Everyone else became worried and would give each other glances every once and a while. When dinner was done everyone bid their farewells to Emilia and began to clean the dinner table.

Mo ran the water for the dishes when he received a gentle tap on his arm who turned out to be Kairi, "Oh hey Kai, what's up?" she gestured to the dishes, "Oh you wanna clean da dishes?" she nodded and took over. Once everything was cleaned Glitch invited her to watch TV with him which she accepted. They were watching "_Awkward_" because there was nothing else on. After a couple of episodes Glitch told her he was going to the restroom and nodded slightly and continued staring at the screen. When Glitch came back he was surprised by the sight in front of him. He found the purple haired girl sleeping soundly like she was in peace. The young dancer gave a small smile and carried her to the guest room so she could sleep better.

He gave off a yawn, "Man I'm beat, might as well hit da night." He told himself. He walked off to his room and changed into his PJ's for a night of dreams of becoming the best dancer in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the **very **long wait guys. Had a lot of problems to deal with including a trip to the hospital. -.-" Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think I've improved a little since my english teacher helped me with some probles I've had. Now I've recieved comments the my OC is Mary Sue and that the characters weren't behaving how they should. I apologize for that and all i have to say is don't judge before the story is fully developed. I do appreciateall the advice and nice comments. Like I said this is my first story so don't expect me to be all professional. I'll admit I suck at writing and I'll get surprised if it comes out decent. Also this story does involve some AU so you guys won't have to point it out. Plus this chapter is kinda short, sorry...

So here's chapter 2

* * *

The sun arose from its hiding place waking all those from their pleasant dreams. The prodigy walked out of his room in a hazy pace to his mentor's. While opening the door he gave out a loud yawn and stepped in. "Yo man…Get yo ass…up" the young dancer spoke as he nudged on the dark prankster's arm. Mo just gave off a groan and turned his back to the boy. A hint of anger rose up the young prodigy's spine as he pouted and grabbed a pillow that Mo wasn't using. Bringing it above his head, Glitch swung at full force downward to hit the prankster. After a loud blow, the mentor groaned louder and pulled the pillow off his head. Glitch smirked and turned to leave but as he took a few steps he received a blow to the back of his head. He stays still for a moment and picks up the fallen pillow.

"It's on!" he shouted as he threw his fluffy weapon. Their pillow fight went on as the B-boy escapes his mentor's room and went running down the stairs only to halt in front of the dining room. He stares in awe at the sight before he gets knocked down by another pillow. As he recovers from the attack he hears laughing coming from the top of the stairs. Glitch glares at him as he stands up and says, "I'll get you for that…" Mo just smiles at him and joins him on the bottom floor. Glitch eventually smiles at him, "Breakfast is served" "Huh?" The prankster quickly looks him as his prodigy guides him to the dining room to see the table with plates set up for both of them. They walk into the dinning and observe their breakfast. Each was served 3 pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and hash browns. In the middle was a fairly large stack of flapjacks in case they wanted more.

Hi-Def's commanders sat in their seats and began to eat. Minutes after, Mo found a letter,

"Whoa…"

"Wassup?"

"Looks like our silent guest is a good cook.."

The prodigy starts choking on his food, "Kairi made dis?!" His mentor nodded, "Yup…but…" "But what?" Mo looks him and passes the letter, "Read it," Glitch takes the paper and silently reads…

_I'm sure you're reading this as you eat, but all I will say is thank you for letting stay and aiding my wounds. I've made you guys breakfast as a thank you gift. I'm grateful for you two treating me so nicely, though I felt I might have been a burden. I'm sorry to inform you that once you have read this letter I'll be gone. Hope you enjoyed your meal and have a good day._

_~Kairi_

"Holy shit…" "Hey!" "Sorry, well she did make us breakfast." Glitch said as he took another bite of his food. "Yeah but I wonder where she went off to." The prankster said as he scratched the back of his head. When they finished their food, they put away their dishes and got ready for another day in the subway.

* * *

**Downtown**

The young girl was walking in an aimless direction as if trying to locate where she came from. Seems that no matter where she goes, she can't find what she is looking for. She let out a stressed sigh and decided to head uptown again and see if she could find anything better to do. Once she arrived, she smelled a familiar oceanic scent. She decided to follow it and found herself at a beach shore. Her eyes widen slightly and walked a little closer to the waves. She stares out into the distance and feels relaxed for the first time after the incident. She sits down and crosses her arms on top of her knees. Admiring the scenery in front of her, she drifts off into her own world, closing her eyes while doing so. Minutes went by and she was startled by a voice. "Hey Kai!" She looks from left to right and found the owner of the voice. She gave Emilia a small wave when she suddenly felt shy. "Whatcha doin' here?" Kairi just shrugged and motioned to the ocean. "Oh, you were just enjoying the view huh? Yeah it's really nice this time of year." Emi said with a smile.

Kairi didn't follow her gaze; instead she stared at her companion who stood behind her. The blonde male caught her staring, "Is there something on my face?" she jumped slightly and looked away as she heard him chuckle. "What you chuckling about?" the female lifeguard questioned. The male companion rose his hands in defeat, "Nothing, really it's just a little funny how she reacted that's all, hehe" Emilia narrowed her eyes, "Leave her alone, will ya? She's going through a tough time right now." She said that in a motherly way. '_That does explain why she's covered in so many bandages…' _thought the male lifeguard. He knelt down to the younger girl's eye level and extended his hand to her, "Hey, my name is Bodie what's yours?" She returned his handshake and looked at Emilia with worried eyes. Emi took the hint, "Her name is Kairi. We call her Kai for short." Then the blonde looked his partner, "Can she speak?" The violet girl tightens her hands into fists and began to bite her lip. Emilia saw her distress and gave out a sigh, "No…since we found her she hasn't spoken a word. We don't know why though…" She looked at the sand as she said that. Kairi just felt guilty and turned back to the running waters.

After a moment of silence, the younger girl flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's gunna be alright. Why don't you come to the smoothie shack with us?" Bodie said. He noticed how uneasy she began to feel and added, "It'll be our pleasure…!" he persisted. Emilia saw her still struggling kneeled next to her partner. "C'mon Kai, we promise you'll enjoy this!" the young teen gave out a sigh and nodded earning gleeful expressions from the older duo.

Once they arrived at the café, they ordered what they wanted (though it was a slight struggle with a mute girl) and kept each other entertained while they wait. When their drinks arrived it grew quiet as they decided to enjoy their beverages. As they were drinking, the lifeguards would give each other glances and this time Kairi caught on. She shifted in her seat and chugged the rest of her smoothie. Of course the duo recognized her odd behavior almost choked on their drinks as the young teen through away her cup and speed walked away from the café. Bodie was the first to catch up to her, "Hey! You okay?" the girl just looked down and shook her head. "What's wrong? Can you try to tell me?" he asked again. She shook her head again and the blonde gave out a sigh, but when an idea came into his mind. He quickly pulled out his phone and searched for his note pad app then handed it to the girl, "Here, just type anything you want to say." Kairi looked at it for some time and then finally began typing. When she was finished she gave the blonde stud his phone back.

"Why were you guys looking at each other? Emilia did the same thing with Mo and Glitch and I feel unwelcomed." He read. He looks at her with concerned eyes, "Sorry that we made you feel that way. We were worried, ya know? Especially since you can't talk." He hands Kairi back his phone. She quickly typed a question, "Can I trust you? Really trust you?" Bodie gave her a slightly shocked look, "Yeah, of course." She looked back at the screen and hesitantly typed again. After a few moments she gave him back his phone. "Do you know Mo and Glitch? I'm sure since you know Emilia you know them too. But what I want to say is, if you do know them, just tell them I'll be alright and to not look for me. Please? That's all I'm asking for." More shocking news the lifeguard had to receive since he's barely met the girl yet she asks for his trust. He can't go back on his word now. "Alight, I'll deliver your message." She nodded and walked away. Hoping that Bodie would keep his word.


End file.
